


Princeling

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [101]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Baby Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, canon compatible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Rafe wasn't there when Cale was born-- but he was there not long after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvre](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Silvre).



> Prompt: Cale and Rafe's first meeting

Rafe was nine when the prince was born, and on a home leave from Basic- with home being the palace this time- so he was one of the lucky few to meet the prince mere hours after his birth. It was an honor he wouldn't have refused, even dreamed of refusing, even if he had wanted to.

But walking down the hall between his father and the Oosha, while little short of terrifying, was worth all the worry in the world when the Oosha laid a hand on his shoulder and ushered him forward to the Queen's nook. When he got to look upon the babe's newborn face, and then the great Lady let him hold her heir.


End file.
